Casualidades do Destino
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina está sozinha e triste por algo relacionado a Harry, até se deparar com alguém em uma festa a qual foi arrastada. Sua vida irá mudar completamente.
1. Lamentações?

**Casualidades do destino**

**Capítulo 1 - Lamentações?**

Música alta por todo o ambiente, sábado à noite, rolando uma festa super badalada em uma boate que foi fechada apenas para comemorar o aniversário de um amigo de Gui.

"_Tédio, só consigo sentir isso. Esse lugar barulhento e chato está me irritando. Nem sei porque concordei em vir. Isso aqui não é pra mim, quando é que vou entender isso de vez? Vai, quem manda ser burra e se deixar convencer por Gui?"_

Gina agora era uma bela jovem de 24 anos com um corpo bem definido, mais ainda ali com aquele vestido vinho e curto de alça, o qual destacava bem seus cabelos longos e lisos, cortados em v. Ela virou para o lado e viu seu irmão junto com amigos e sua namorada se divertindo, e ela ali, sozinha e entediada.

"_Admita Gina, você não nasceu para ser feliz. Seus dias felizes foram embora quando seu grande amor Harry morreu ao derrotar Voldemort. E o que me sobrou! Nada, nem pra ser sua eu prestei. Burra, se tivesse me envolvido mesmo com você teria tido um filho seu. Mas não, quisemos esperar o fim da guerra pra nos casarmos! Ah, e não se esqueça do fato de toda minha família e amigos terem morrido, só sobraram eu, Gui e a Hermione. Sou mesma patética!"_

Estava tão perdida em suas tristes recordações que não reparava os olhares que os rapazes lhe dirigiam.

Gui podia estar com seus amigos mas estava atento a isso, então resolveu falar um pouco com ela.

- Gina querida, porque você não vem e se junta a mim um pouco? Meus amigos adorariam te conhecer, aliás, alguns deles a acham linda, que tal dar uma chance a eles e a si mesma heim!

- Não seja ridículo, Gui. Volta pra lá e me deixa em paz!

- Você é quem sabe, se mudar de idéia...

- Não mudarei! - dizendo isso de forma decidida, ela voltou a tomar sua bebida e a se perder em lembranças.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Saco Gui, me deixa em paz! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer? Eu não vou, não quero!_

_- Ah, você vai sim, estou fazendo isso para o seu bem!_

_- Meu bem! Escuta aqui,seu insensível, você não sabe de nada. Não faz idéia do que eu venho passando, entendeu! Eu o amava, e agora nunca mais vou tê-lo a meu lado porque ele morreu naquela maldita guerra, assim como tantos outros que nós amávamos._

_- É por isso mesmo que você deve ir! Gina, já se passaram dois anos! Sabe o que é isso! Dois anos que você vem sofrendo. Volte a sorrir, a ser aquela linda jovem cheia de vida. Volte a viver! Por Merlim, reconstrua sua vida! Eu não quero te ver assim! Acha que Harry ia querer te ver assim também?_

_Ele conseguiu. Desarmou-a devido à_ _sua fragilidade. Ela o abraçou forte, chorando muito, não tendo controle sobre suas emoções._

_- Eu também sinto muito a falta deles, Gina! Mas se nos afundarmos nessa tristeza, vamos acabar nos auto-destruindo! Agora suba lá em cima e se arrume, ficarei aqui te esperando._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Nesse momento Gina já estava meio alta por causa de muitos copos de firewisky.

Fazia um bom tempo que de longe era observada por Draco, com verdadeiros olhos de predador. Sem pensar duas vezes se aproximou dela, sentando a seu lado e começando um diálogo.

- Vai ficar sentada aí a noite toda, menina Weasley? –ele disse olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, como se a despisse com os olhos.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso, seu loiro sem graça? - ela sacodiu seu copo, agitando o gelo e tomando mais um gole, demonstrando-lhe total desprezo.

- Eu acho que está na hora de você dançar comigo, sabe... se fazer mais presente neste lugar.

Ela não disse nada, aceitou a mão dele e enquanto tocava uma música bem agitada, dirigiram-se à pista de dança. Seu jeito sensual misturado à sua beleza chamaram a atenção. Logo o rapaz loiro com profundos olhos azuis acizentados, corpo forte e atlético, aproximou-se mais dela e a acompanhou. Formavam um belo par. Esbanjavam sensualidade pelos poros, estavam em pura sincronia.

Alguém cutucou Gui, mostrando-lhe sua irmã. Ele logo foi na direção dela ao ver que Malfoy estava próximo demais dela.

Gina e Draco se olhavam intensamente, esta soltou um sorriso maroto para ele, que devolveu um bem sensual. Os rostos de ambos estavam bem próximos e em questão de segundos se entregaram a um beijo intenso e desesperado, corpos juntos. Ele desceu uma das mãos até as pernas dela, enquanto ela desarrumava seu cabelo.

"_Que se dane, não tenho nada a perder mesmo, azar se ele é um Malfoy. A qualquer momento Gui aparecerá, mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele! Hum... como isso tá bom, esse loiro beija muito bem...nossa."_

"_Ela é muito linda. Não sei como tem ficado sozinha nestes últimos dois anos. Ou ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar ou aquele irmão dela é muito ciumento. Hum... como ela beija bem."_

De repente Draco sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro, ele e Gina se separaram.

- Está pensando que minha irmã é o que, Malfoy! Saia de perto dele agora, Gina! Vamos embora!

- Não sei se você sabe Gui, mas a Virgínia é muito interessante. Estávamos apenas nos conhecendo mais a fundo, então volte lá pra sua namorada e nos deixe em paz.

"_Uh, agora é que a diversão vai começar. Vamos Malfoy, bata nele. Quero estragar essa festa chata!"_ - pensou Gina.

Gui não estava com muita paciência, então simplesmente pegou o braço de Gina e já ia arrastando-a para junto de seus conhecidos, mas Draco a segurou e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a bem suavemente e pondo o rosto em seu ombro. Antes que Gui os alcançasse novamente, Draco aparatou com Gina, indo para sua mansão, mais exatamente para o seu quarto.

Percebendo onde se encontrava e com quem, Gina começou a rir e se deitou na cama dele, fitando o teto.

- Sabe Malfoy, nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão divertido! Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto.

- Não tem de que, menina Weasley, e pode me chamar de Draco.

- E pra você é Virgínia, ou Gina, como preferir.

Ele se jogou na cama ao lado dela, virou o rosto e a encarou. Ficaram assim por cerca de cinco minutos, sem dizer nada.

Estavam sentindo a forte presença um do outro, o quarto era iluminado por uma luz suave que vinha de uma singela vela em um castiçal ao lado da cama.

Então inesperadamente ela tomou a iniciativa e deitou em cima dele, se aninhando em seus braços.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Boa noite, Gina.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de tudo começo com um notícia maravilhosa. O floreios e borrões talvez volte a liberar o acesso das fics a todos, pedindo login apenas para as nc17, nc18 e slash. Quando isso acontecer voltarei a postar lá com muito gosto. Bom, recebi essa notícia deles ao questionar isso via email.

Agora voltemos a essa fic. De cara já notaram que os capítulos estão um pouco maiores. A fic já está toda pronta e betada, a capa deve sair lá para janeiro, pois minha capista está sem scanner. Agradecimentos as beta Vane e Érika, kikafelton e Anna lennox por tirar minha dúvida de pensamentos.

Então Gina se encontra com Draco em grande estilo, o que acharam?


	2. Acordar

**Capítulo 02 - Acordar**

Gina abriu os olhos e se levantou devagar, apalpando algo bem definido embaixo de si. Ela olhou atentamente e se deparou com um lindo par de olhos azuis acizentados encarando-a de forma suave. Ele pegou a sua mão e a beijou. Ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele, olhando o lindo jardim pela enorme janela.

- Sabe Draco, fazia anos que eu não dormia tão bem. Pela primeira vez não tive pesadelos, apaguei totalmente. Sinto que renovei todas as minhas energias.

Ele levantou-se e tirou a blusa, que ainda era da noite passada deixando a mostra seu tórax bem definido.

- Eu me atrevo a dizer o mesmo, Gina.

Então ele entrou no banheiro e foi tomar um banho, afinal de contas já era segunda, tinha que trabalhar.

Saindo apenas enrolado em uma pequena toalha, ele encarou Gina.

- Se quiser pode tomar um banho também e usar as roupas do quarto ao lado. Eram de minha mãe, vão lhe servir perfeitamente. Vou te aguardar lá embaixo para tomarmos café e conversamos.

- Está bem.

Enquanto terminava seu banho, Gina começou a pensar. _"Sei que bebi muito ontem à noite, isso tudo é loucura. Gui deve estar furioso comigo e muito preocupado. Acho que não volto em casa agora, vou logo trabalhar e torcer pra não esbarrar com ele por lá. Fazer o que! De volta à vida de auror."_

Ela saiu do banho em um roupão e ao ir ao closet do quarto ao lado, escolheu um leve vestido florido, o qual lhe caiu muito bem. Desceu as escadas e um Elfo a levou à mesa dos jardins onde Draco a aguardava.

- Está linda, Gina. Sirva-se, fique a vontade.

E assim tomaram seu café da manhã enquanto conversavam.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, depois da guerra você foi embora pra divisão de auror da Romênia. O que te fez voltar?

- Simples, Gina, estava na hora de retomar a minha vida. Cansei de ficar fugindo, tenho que encarar de frente o que aconteceu com meus pais. Mas e você? Uma jovem linda e bem sucedida sozinha!

- Bom, você não é único a enfrentar demônios. Também sinto muito a falta de meus entes queridos, então pra mim tanto faz como tanto fez, não ligo mais, apenas sigo com minha vida.

- Não fale assim, Gina! Eu estou completamente sozinho, mas você não. Você pelo menos tem aquele seu irmão Gui, então deixe de besteiras.

"_Maldição, como pude ser tão egoísta? Ele sofre tanto quanto eu, mas não fica se remoendo." _

Tomada pelo momento, ela se levantou e o puxou para si, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Ele não disse nada, mas ela começou a sentir as lágrimas dele caírem em seu ombro e ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Chore Draco, faz bem pra alma.

Eles ficaram assim um longo tempo, confortando-se até que se separaram e sorriram.

- É melhor irmos.

- Sim, estou indo para o Ministério. Nos vemos por aí, Draco.

E sem lhe dar tempo de responder, ela aparatou em frente ao seu armário.

"_Ainda bem que deixei roupas aqui."_ Ela se trocou, pôs sua bota, uma calça de couro preto colante e uma blusa de manga curta que fechava com tiras de couro, deixando evidente seu corpo bem definido. Mal terminou de se vestir, a porta abriu e por ela entrou Hermione.

- Gina, sua louca! Por onde andou? Gui está maluco atrás de você, me ligou ontem desesperado. Disse que você tinha bebido um pouco e sumiu junto com o Malfoy! Perdeu o juízo? E se ele te fizesse algum mal?

- Calma, Hermione. Vamos indo logo para a reunião que eu te conto tudo no caminho.

E assim a ruiva lhe contou tudo em detalhes, deixando a outra chocada.

- Nossa, tá aí um lado de Malfoy que ninguém nunca conheceu. Ah, que desperdício, você dormiu nos braços dele e não passaram disso!

As duas entraram pela porta que dava acesso à sala bem iluminada. Na ponta da mesa se encontrava o chefe dos aurores, Blaise, e encarando-as com um olhar raivoso estava Gui que, devido às circunstâncias, controlava-se para não começar uma briga ali mesmo.

- Bom dia, meninas. Sentem-se. Falta apenas uma pessoa chegar, mas posso lhes adiantar que essa reunião vai ser rápida, apenas para apresentar o auror transferido da Romênia. Bem, ele era daqui, então está apenas retornando.

Mal terminou suas palavras, Draco entrou pela porta com seu ar imponente, encarando intensamente Gina, a qual não desviou o olhar, para a total revolta de Gui.

- Bom dia novamente Gina, gostou da surpresa? Vou adorar trabalhar com você!

- Seja bem-vindo, Draco!

Hermione apenas os observava, notando o brilho no olhar de ambos.

Gui não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Cansou das diversões da Romênia, Malfoy?

- Pode ter certeza Gui, nada se compara à Inglaterra.

- Bom meninos, agora que já se reencontraram, peguem seus envelopes, aí dentro têm suas missões. São detalhes de como vão trabalhar para pegarmos os últimos comensais que sobraram após a guerra. Vamos invadir de vez o local e pegar a todos de surpresa. Sei que é arriscado, mas não temos outra escolha, não podemos deixá-los se organizar novamente, muito menos ter novos recrutas. Eu irei pessoalmente e comandarei toda a operação, sigam os protocolos, quem não o fizer vai se ver comigo depois.

"_Por que eu sinto que essa parte foi comigo?"_ Pensou Gina de forma bem divertida. _"Ah, não tem nada demais extrapolar um pouquinho e descontar minha raiva em cima desses comensais nojentos."_

Todos se levantaram para se preparar para a missão que começaria na outra semana. Hermione rapidamente puxou Gui pelo braço, contra sua vontade.

- Me larga Hermione, tenho que falar com Gina!

- Não mesmo, Gui! Me escute primeiro! Eu já conversei com ela, não aconteceu nada demais e fazia tempo que eu não a via tão feliz com sua vida. Você não vai aborrecê-la com nada, vai tratá-la bem e deixá-la em paz.

- Ela está feliz!

- Se você tivesse prestado atenção teria visto, seu bobo!

- Hum... será que o moleque Malfoy tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Não tenho dúvidas disso, Gui, e torço muito pra que der certo, ouviu!

E dando a conversa por encerrada, saíram da sala de reuniões.

* * *

**N/A:** minha beta Anita leu essa fic toda e não resistiu, ainda achou erros para serem arrumados, ela não agüentou ficar quieta e me fez corrigir; eita menina danada! Valeu!

E o momento DG, o que acharam?


	3. Preparativos

**Capítulo 03 - Preparativos**

Após o almoço, Gina voltou à sua mesa e se deparou com uma singela rosa vermelha e um cartão escrito com uma linda letra.

'_Gina,_

_Gostaria muito de levá-la para jantar neste fim de semana como forma de agradecimento por aquela nossa conversa no café da manhã. _

_Sua presença é muito agradável e me faz bem. Eu te espero sábado às 21h em minha mansão, de lá te levarei a um lugar maravilhoso._

_Beijos,_

_Draco'_

Soltando um grande sorriso e sem pensar direito no que fazia, ela apenas disse bem alto:

- Sim!

Draco que estava ocupado e cercado por divisórias soltou um leve sorriso, entendendo muito bem que o recado era para ele. Gui se levantou e ao ver sua irmã com uma rosa e um bilhete, começou:

- Que sim foi esse, Gina? E que bilhete é esse? Deixa eu ver isso aí, passa pra cá agora!

- Não mesmo, Gui! - antes que ele o puxasse ela sacou sua varinha - _Incendium!_ - disse ela transformando tudo em cinzas, e soltando uma sincera gargalhada.

Draco ficou quieto, ouvindo tudo e se divertindo também, mas não viu que nesse instante Hermione passava atrás de dele e reparou em sua reação.

Isso tudo foi em uma segunda-feira e durante toda a semana, quando Gina chegava sempre tinha um mimo em sua mesa. Ela estava adorando esse gesto. Podia ser simples, mas ao mesmo tempo fruto de alguém atencioso, que sabia conquistar. Todos os tipos de flores, cartões, chocolate, frutas e um livro. Tudo isso até chegar a sexta-feira.

Hermione a segurou pelo braço no fim do expediente.

- Gina, sei muito bem quem está te enchendo de mimos! E aí, quando vão sair?

- Não tenho jeito mesmo. Sou totalmente transparente pra você, Hermione. Bom, amanhã à noite iremos jantar. Estou tão animada...

- Nota-se de longe. Boa sorte pra você amanhã. E na segunda quero saber de tudo.

Dizendo isso, ambas se despediram e tomaram seu rumo.

Gina caminhou pelo Beco Diagonal, parando em frente à uma loja de roupas femininas.

"Ah, tenho que comprar uma roupa nova, e vai ser nessa loja."

Logo que ela entrou se deparou com um lindo vestido longo, preto de alça, com lindos detalhes bordados em leves flores também pretas. Não pensou duas vezes, levou-o. Ao sair da loja estava tão distraída que esbarrou em alguém, e quase teria caído no chão se não tivesse sido amparada pela pessoa.

- Ai, seu...

- Calminha ruiva, sou eu! – disse Draco com um ar maroto.

- Draco! O que faz por aqui?

- Nada em especial. Mas você, pelo que vejo, veio fazer compras. Algo a ver com nosso jantar de amanhã?

- Pode ter certeza, mas agora tenho que ir. - dizendo isso, Gina lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto, deixando um loiro curioso para trás.

O sábado na Toca passou rapidamente. Gina estava com um humor maravilhoso sendo notada por Gui que nada disse, apenas a olhou intrigado.

A noite chegou e Gina começou seus preparativos super animada. Primeiro tomou um longo banho de banheira com pétalas de rosas, depois passou um creme bem perfumado, pôs seu vestido, fez uma leve maquiagem, prendendo seus cabelos em um simples coque com fios soltos no rosto e por último suas sandálias de salto agulha. Desceu estonteante as escadas rumo à sala onde Gui lia uma revista.

- Você está linda, Gina. Se divirta.

Esta lhe devolveu um sorriso e aparatou na sala da mansão Malfoy, onde Draco já a aguardava usando uma linda roupa social. Por alguns segundos ele perdeu o fôlego até que voltou à razão.

- Gina, você está maravilhosa! - dizendo isso, ele pegou uma venda e cobriu os olhos dela delicadamente, fazendo-a rir. Posicionou-se ao lado dela, de braços dados e então aparatou em questão de segundos em um local magnífico. Ele a fez se sentar e depois tirou sua venda.

- Draco! Eu não acredito, que vista linda. Você me trouxe pra jantar no terraço de um restaurante com vista para a torre Elfel, em Paris?

- Sabia que ia gostar. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, ruiva.

- Hum. Só não me faça comer nada estranho, Draco – disse Gina timidamente.

Draco soltou uma risada entusiasmada o que surpreendeu Gina. Nunca o tinha visto ser tão espontâneo.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, ruiva.

Passado o momento de descontração Draco fez o pedido e jantaram tranqüilamente. Depois que o garçom tirou a mesa, ele convidou Gina para dançar uma música lenta, tocada ao som de violino e piano, algo suave e bonito.

Os dois formavam um lindo casal o qual não deixou de chamar a atenção de todos os presentes. Estavam valsando bem juntos. Gina adorava o cheiro dele, a sensação de estar segura em seus braços. Draco adorava a pele macia e sedosa dela, em contraste com seu perfume.

De repente, Draco se assustou ao sentir lágrimas em seu ombro, ficou de frente para Gina, levantou seu rosto suavemente, encarando-a.

- Por Merlin! O que houve, Gina? – disse Draco, preocupado e aflito.

- Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse um dia acontecer, novamente, comigo, Draco. Mas foi inevitável. Eu...eu...me apaixonei por você. Sim, aos poucos você entrou na minha vida, curou minhas feridas. Estou tão feliz ao seu lado! - Depois dessa declaração emocionada, ela o abraçou e foi retribuída.

Então Draco lhe sussurrou:

- Também estou apaixonado por você, minha ruiva, e faz um bom tempo, desde o dia em que você passou a manhã em minha casa.

E os dois se beijaram suavemente na pista de dança, chamando a atenção dos outros casais que estavam próximos. Depois se separaram, soltando um sorriso.

Após pagar a conta, Draco aparatou com Gina na porta da Toca.

"Só mesmo estando apaixonado pra eu vir deixá-la na casa dela e não na minha. Como os tempos mudam..."

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que quando voltou a si, Gina já o tinha puxado para si, fazendo-o se sentar no balanço que ficava na varanda da Toca. Pôs-se no colo dele e o beijou ardentemente. Ele não ficou atrás, correspondendo e segurando-a bem firme pela cintura, unindo mais os corpos.

Não perceberam a porta se abrindo e Gui saindo por ela. Ele estava de braços cruzados os observando.

- Hum, hum. Desculpem interrompê-los, mas já chega, sim? Não tenho que ficar vendo o Malfoy trocando uns amassos com minha irmã.

* * *

**N/A: só pra avisar, essa fic agora tem capa, vão no meu profile que o link está lá.**


	4. A missão

**Capítulo 04 - A missão**

Segunda-feira, dia terrível para qualquer um, menos para Gina, que entrou radiante pelos corredores escuros e mal iluminados do Ministério de Magia.

No fim de um deles, entrou na sala de reuniões e viu que era a última que faltava chegar, o lugar estava cheio e se sentou ao lado de Draco, que a cumprimentou com um rápido selinho.

Blaise começou a passar os detalhes finais da operação, todos prestaram muita atenção, qualquer erro poderia lhes custar a vida.

De acordo com ele, o covil era o local que estava mais evidente, mas acima de qualquer suspeita. Era onde ocorrera a batalha final entre o Lord e Harry, o cemitério da cidade do interior onde o Lord viveu, um local bem sinistro.

Nesse instante, Draco não pensou duas vezes, por cima da mesa mesmo segurou forte a mão de Gina, que sorriu em resposta ao apoio.

Blaise deu por encerrada a reunião e fez sinal a todos para aparatarem no local. A madrugada ajudou a escondê-los, uma forte bruma tomou conta do ambiente, tornando tudo misterioso.

Hermione achou a falsa capela, todos a atravessaram e entraram dentro do esconderijo, era um lugar bem grande, como se fosse um castelo subterrâneo. Á frente de todos havia um lugar aberto, como se fosse uma ampla sala de treinos. Mal passaram e deram de cara com Belatrix, a líder dos comensais remanescentes.

- Blaise, que surpresa agradável! Achou mesmo que eu não sabia de sua vinda!

- Ora, sua vac...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido; Blaise não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Quando deu por si, viu que estavam cercados por comensais e todos já estavam duelando, Draco se ocupava de Belatrix bem na sua frente enquanto se desviava de um feixe.

A luta estava bem acirrada, gritos, feixes de luzes saindo de várias varinhas. Corpos caindo.

Gina e Gui estavam juntos, um protegendo a retaguarda do outro, lançando fortes feitiços em seus adversários. Formavam uma dupla terrível e implacável. De todos os aurores, eram os mais temidos por todos os comensais; não erravam um feitiço.

Próximo a eles, Hermione e Blaise arremessavam alguns comensais contra a parede.

- Ora, meu sobrinho traidor favorito! A vergonha da família, vou deixá-lo igual a seus pais! – Belatrix soltou uma risada demoníaca enquanto desviava de uma azaração.

Draco estava ofegante, com o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, e deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

- Como esperei por esse momento. Sei que foi você quem matou meus pais. Vai pagar por isso: vou chutá-la até Askaban, titia!

Draco lançou feitiços terríveis, acertou alguns mas logo ela se recuperou e recomeçou o duelo.

O clima foi ficando cada vez mais tenso. Draco mal se agüentava em pé. Não pensou que Belatrix fosse tão resistente, era como se fosse um demônio.

Ele acabou por se distrair e ia levando uma maldição imperdoável; Belatrix começou a pronunciar:

- AVADA K...

Mas o que se viu em seguida foi o corpo de Belatrix cair inerte no chão; fora estuporada pelas costas por Gina e Gui ao mesmo tempo. Ao lado de Draco, estava Hermione que lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-o a se levantar.

Ao se restabelecer, percebeu que as lutas tinham terminado e todos os outros aurores o observavam; à sua frente estava Gina, despenteada e suada. Ele a olhou e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela pulou nele. Ambos riram, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Ao redor todos já começavam a aparatar levando os prisioneiros.

- Acabou, Gina, até que enfim, acabou!

- Sim, Draco, agora teremos paz, chega de lutas.

De mãos dadas aparataram no Ministério, onde Gui e Hermione os aguardavam. O clima de felicidade era sentido por todo o local.

Draco se despediu dela com um beijo intenso e andou pelos corredores, chegou à sala de Blaise e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A:** eis aí, penúltimo capítulo! 


	5. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 05 - Sentimentos**

Blaise estava sentado com os pés para cima na mesa, bem relaxado. Sorriu irônico ao ver quem entrava por sua porta e se sentava à sua frente.

- Meu amigo, finalmente voltou pra ficar!

- Sim Blaise, não sabe como estou feliz e satisfeito com minha vida. Sem falar no fato de termos pego os comensais.

- É, percebi! Mas tenho certeza de que tem mais a ver com uma certa ruiva estonteante!

- Hum...devo ver isso como um elogio ou algo mais!

- Bom, sabe como é, Draco... Bem que ano passado tentei me aproximar dela. Uma ruiva linda, solteira e disponível a grandes paixões, mas ela me deu um fora terrível. Ainda bem que Gui não soube de nada ou eu ia acabar apanhando também.

- Deve ter sido o _"fogo"_ Weasley falando mais alto! Quando quer ela é bem esquentada e explosiva. Você não é do tipo fiel Blaise, já te falei milhares de vezes que mulheres interessantes para se casar não gostam do seu tipo! Como você não muda mesmo, ao menos disfarce até conseguir uma.

- Quem poderia imaginar? Uma Weasley e um Malfoy se dando bem... O quê? - Blaise se levantou pondo as mãos na mesa. - Deixa ver se eu entendi bem, Draco Malfoy, o grande conquistador da Sonserina, falando em casamento? Você vai pedi-la em casamento?

- Hahaha! Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Blaise. Estou aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda e você vai ser o meu padrinho junto com a Granger, apenas vocês dois. Pára de me olhar com essa cara e aparate comigo na minha mansão; você tem muito em que me ajudar.

- O que você tem em mente?

- Vai indo logo na frente que vou falar também com a Granger e o Gui.

Draco voltou para a sala onde os outros ainda comemoravam o resultado da luta. Deu uma olhada pelo ambiente e notou que Gina já devia ter ido embora. Puxou Hermione e Gui pelo braço e lhes contou o que pretendia fazer. Hermione abraçou Gui, feliz por sua amiga.

No dia seguinte, Draco aparatou na Toca e subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto de Gina. Encontrou-a dormindo sossegadamente, com um rosto angelical o qual ficou observando por alguns minutos até que ela acordou e lhe sorriu, sem se importar se ele a estava vendo com sua camisola branca, curta e totalmente transparente. Ela se levantou e caminhou em sua direção, abraçando-o forte e sussurrando:

- Bom dia, Draco, que surpresa agradável.

Eles se separaram e sentaram na cama dela. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos.

- Bom dia, Gina. Meu amor, eu vim aqui porque tenho algo muito importante pra te falar. Bem...sabe, é que...ah é que...casa comigo?

Ela não se conteve, começou a chorar, abraçou-o e disse um sim bem singelo e meio rouco em seu ouvido.

Em um impulso ele a levantou em meio a risos e aparatou no jardim da sua mansão. O local estava lotado e todos pararam para olhar o casal. Gina observou tudo e se assustou, sentindo-se envergonhada devido a seus trajes, mas ele pegou sua capa e a cobriu, rindo de forma bem divertida.

- Draco! O que é tudo isso...?

Ele lhe devolveu um olhar malicioso.

- Hum.. o que você acha, ruiva!

Então ela se virou e começou a olhar mais atentamente toda a decoração do jardim, mesas, cadeiras, bolo de casamento, um altar bem decorado, arranjos de flores por todos os lados, pessoas bem vestidas...

- Ai, meu Merlin! Draco, você me seqüestrou para o nosso casamento! Você é louco!

- Sim, sou louco, louco de amor por você, louco por te querer ao meu lado a vida toda, não agüento mais um segundo longe.

Ela estava tão feliz que o beijou calorosamente, mas foram interrompidos por Hermione e Blaise.

- Vamos, Gina, hora de se vestir para o seu casamento, venha!

- E você também tem que se preparar Draco, anda.

Gina e Hermione entraram em um enorme quarto, e Draco seguiu para o seu.

- Hermione, isso tudo parece um sonho, mas como foi possível!

- Relaxa. Gina. Eu, Blaise e Gui ajudamos Malfoy desde ontem à noite a preparar tudo. Agora vem cá e me dá um abraço, sua boba!

A ruiva a abraçou forte, feliz com tudo, chorando sem parar.

- Ah, Mi, estou tão feliz. Jamais pensei que um dia pudesse deixar pra trás tudo que aconteceu. Ter Draco em minha vida é maravilhoso, eu o amo tanto.

- Se acalme. Você mais do que ninguém merece tudo isso.

- Mi, eu queria tanto que meus pais estivessem aqui, e todos os meus outros irmãos.

Passado o momento, Gina tomou um longo banho para relaxar e vestiu um vestido simples e bonito que estava sob a cama. Era cor champanhe, com alguns detalhes floridos, nada extravagante. Hermione arrumou seu cabelo, prendendo-o e deixando alguns fios soltos e lhe passou uma leve maquiagem. Seu buquê era de rosas vermelhas com flores do campo.

Quando Gina chegou na escada, deparou-se com Gui vestido formalmente para a ocasião, esperando-a no pé da escada, junto com Blaise.

- Virgínia, você está linda. Venha, querida, a tenho que levar até o altar - disse Gui, dando-lhe uma piscadela - Achou mesmo que eu não estaria aqui! Não perderia isso por nada deste mundo.

E assim tudo seguiu como deveria, Gui a levou ao altar onde Draco a esperava calmamente. Tudo correu bem.

* * *

- Por hoje, chega, querido, estou cansada. Depois termino essa história.

- Mas, mãe, agora que você ia chegar na melhor parte...os detalhes picantes da lua de mel!

- Hahaha. Toma vergonha na cara, Lucas Malfoy. Suba já para o seu quarto e termine de arrumar as malas; o feriado acabou, e você vai voltar para Hogwarts, para o seu 6º ano na Corvinal.

- Vem, mãe, eu te ajudo a levantar. Por mim eu ficava, quero acompanhar seu último mês de gestação.

- Ah, não se preocupe, quando o casalzinho gêmeo nascer, Draco te busca na escola.

- Que bom. Mas tá aí uma coisa que nunca entendi. Você era da Grifinória, o pai da Sonserina, como eu fui parar na Corvinal?

Nesse instante, um certo loiro descia pelas escada quando escutou essa última frase. Aproximou-se deles abraçando Gina por trás e dando-lhe um suave beijo no pescoço.

- Muito simples, Lucas. Porque você é a evolução do sangue Weasley e Malfoy, os sangues mais puros de todo o mundo bruxo, então só podia ir para a casa dos mais inteligentes e notáveis. Alguém de destaque. Um Malfoy!

Depois disso, Lucas seguiu para o seu quarto, deixando seus pais a sós na sala, abraçados no sofá.

- Sabe, Draco, até hoje eu me acho uma garota de muita sorte por ter você em minha vida, eu te amo tanto que você não faz idéia.

- Eu sei querida, foi uma casualidade e tanto do destino nos unir.

**FIM**


End file.
